


Weekend's End

by KatsiaDreyar



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: Yang comes back from a personal mission only to bump into her boyfriend.Timeline (takes place after the events of Breach)
Relationships: Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Weekend's End

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Rooster Teeth (wow not a Fairy Tail fanfic whaaaat?) I'll be posting a few RWBY short fics in the next couple weeks so stay tooned. 
> 
> Comment and leave kudos if you like it.

Yang was fed up.  
This was the third time Junior had steered her wrong and this was a bad day for him to have pissed her off, he was gonna learn another hard lesson. She stormed up to the club and smirked at the lack of guards at the entrance. 

“Bastard knew I was coming. Good. You wanna play dragon and mouse? Let’s play.” She grinned evilly as she loaded her gauntlets. 

Yang smashed through the door only to have Junior fly past her and hit the wall with a bang. A welcome and familiar voice called from the nearby dance floor. 

“Hey Spitfire, nice night eh?”

“Merc! What are you doing here?” Yang placed her hands on her hips indignantly trying fruitlessly to hide her smile. “And why the hell are you beating up Junior? That was my plan for the evening!”

Mercury stood a few feet away swinging Junior’s bat harmlessly grinning at the sight of the blonde in front of him. He leaned on the bat tilting his head teasingly. 

“You snooze you lose beautiful. And I thought you were out for the weekend, mom hunting wasn’t it?” Mercury smirked and walked over to Yang giving her a kiss on the crown of her golden hair.  
“It’s Monday you dumbass.” Yang blushed lightly as she bumped his shoulder. “Weekend is over. And this bastard,” she gave Junior a sharp kick to the nuts, “sent me out on a wild goose chase again that resulted in nothing but me clearing out a bunch of grim without pay.”  
One of Junior’s men thinking the two were distracted attempted to escape only to be hit with several bullets and an explosion. The couple started walking towards the bar. Yang itching for a Strawberry Sunrise, smiled thrilled when Mercury proceeded to jump over the bar and pull out the ingredients. 

“Man after my own heart,” she smiled as he handed her the drink and made himself a Strawberry Whiskey Smash. 

“Well I aim to please, Beautiful,” he remarked with a flourish bow. “So wanna blow this dump, maybe go for a ride. I haven’t seen you in like a week.” 

“Well between my missions and your… activities. There hasn’t been a lot of time. Speaking of, care to share any details of your boss’s plan so maybe no one gets hurt this time?” Yang casually sips her drink twirling the umbrella lazily. 

Mercury’s brow furrowed. “There were only minor injuries and you know I can’t tell you anything, if Cinder found out, or gods forbid Emerald, got any wind that I was helping you thwart the master plan, well I don’t think prosthetic heads are a thing yet.” 

“Minor injuries to my sister and friends are still injuries I don’t tolerate.”

“You know I can’t promise the safety of anyone. This is the job I took, and it’s not one I can just quit. Quitting means dying and I am not dying to people who rival my father in evil bullshit. But as I have said many times in the past, I will do my very best to keep your sister off their radar. Though I don’t have much say in anything Roman or Taurus do, I will protect your sister as much as you do in these situations.” 

Yang huffed, “I wish you could get out of this, I’d much rather you be on our side, and not have to keep us this big secret. It’s such a pain.”

Mercury reached over and gave Yang a tight hug. “We will work this out, and when you and the rest of the scooby gang figure out a way to win, I’ll be by your side all the way. But ‘til then,” Mercury pointed towards a standing and very angry Junior heading towards them bat in hand, his men gathering around him. “Wanna help me deal with that?”

Yang smiled, he might not be perfect and they might be complicated but she would never forget the feelings of fighting side by side with him. She became a huntress for thrills, and he is a thrill that never runs out. 

“This is starting to look like a party. Let’s do this.”


End file.
